Uncharacteristic
by Nikkii-Love706
Summary: Shikamaru wasnt expecting his day at the pak to be any diffrent then usual but what can ya' do. One-shot. Yaoi. ShikaNaru. COMPLETE!


Uncharacteristic

By: Nikkii-Love706

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… Sadly.

Warning: GuyxGuy, Fluff, Other…

"Talking."

'Thought'

NaRuTo

In the town of Konoha, sitting on a park bench was a boy with blonde, unruly hair and deep cereleun blue eye's. He wore a pair of black nearly skin-tight pants and an orange tank top, his headband was dangling around his neck. The beauty was starring at the clouds with a slightly sad look and this was truly starnge because this was Konoha's #1 most energetic and random ninja. The one and only: Uzumaki Naruto. But this 17 year old sitting in the park my look like Naruto but acts nothing like him. This worried the genius that's focus had been taken from the clouds when the beautiful blonde had sat down on the bench 10 feet from himself nearly 10 minutes ago. And in those 10 minutes the usually hyperactive boy had sighed atleast 8 times. Every time Shikamaru would get more worried. And Shikamaru being worried is even more unheard of than a depressed Naruto.

Another sigh escaped the blondes lips and the brunette couldn't take it anymore. He had to know what was wrong. So with that in mind Shikamaru stood and waltzed up to the occupyed bench and plopped down. He threw an arm over the back of the wooden bench behind the blonde and the other was resting on his left thigh.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Said boy jumped atleast a foot in the air and Shikamaru couldn't help but laugh. "Shikamaru? When did you get here?" His laughs died down when that musical voice washed over him, a shiver ran up his spine. Shikamaru hates to admit it (even to himself) but he has a little crush on the blonde. He actually wouldn't mind it at all but only if he actually thought he had a chance with the other boy. "Well – I was laying over there relaxing," he gestured to a shaded patch of grass, " When you came and sat down 10 minutes ago sighing. It got me worried and came over. Now – what's wrong?" The brunette asked curiously and the blonde blushed. 'He must have been thinking about something…. _Interesting._'

"Ah, well, I was actually thinking about, um, you see its kinda about, um," the blonde nervously stumbled out. "Come on. You can tell me. Is it embarrassing?" The blonde slowly nodded. "Well, if you tell me and it really is embarrassing, then how 'bout I tell you something embarrassing about my life?" Naruto still looked uncertain but Shikamaru was determined (and that is another very rare thing). "Come on. How often do you get a chance like this?" This seemed to work. "Well – I have kinda been thinking about my sexuality and stuff." He blushed a deep scarlet and it was the most adorablest thing Shikamaru had ever seen. "And well, I have been thinking about who I really like. And I came up with two people. And I was just trying to figuare out what to do about it." Naruto was stll as red as a tomato. It slightly bugged the older boy that Naruto had a crush on someone and it obviously wasn't him, since the blonde was telling him about it. He almost growled but caught himself before it was to late.

"Soooo Naruto," The brunette smirked at the fidgeting boy as he leaned in closer, "Who do you like?" Naruto blushed even more, if that was possible. "OH – actually they are both from the Rookie 9." Shikamaru could tell that the blonde was trying to avoid his question but the brunette is not going to leave this park until he knows. "And their names are?" He prompted. Naruto ducked his head and mumbled. "Sorry, couldn't catch that." The blonde took a deep breath. "Kiba and….." He hesitated but then seemed to regain his confidence and looked Shikamaru directly in the eye. "And you." An uncharacteristic grin spread across the smart boys face.

"Oh, really?" Then he laughs, "Your right, that is embarrassing. Kiba, really? He acts to much like a dog for my taste." Naruto's jaw dropped, "Wait – what? That's the fun part! How could you not like the animalistic reactions he has to everything." Then he squeked like he didn't actually mean to say that out loud. Shikamaru pulled him into his side. "That's cute. Let me guess. You're a uke?" The blonde boy buried his head into the brunette's neck and nodded.

"Perfect. I prefere seme, so this will work out excellently. Hm, maybe I should actually do this properly." Shikamaru muttered happily to himself into the blonde mop of hair. He brought his attention to back to the boy snuggled into his side. "Well, Naruto since you like me and I like you, would you be willing to be my boyfriend?" He may have sounded confident but he was slightly terrified on the inside. 'He does like someone else and he may have said he liked me but what if its not enough for him to actually date me?' He snapped out of his worried thoughts when Naruto lifted his head from Shikamaru's neck, "Well, DUH, Shika." Shikamaru smiled and pulled the blonde into a gentle kiss.

They spent the rest of the day together; watching the clouds during the day and the stars at night. Sharing small kisses here and there. And just doing nothing, but atleast it was nothing together.

NaRuTo

* Thanks for reading if you actaully took the time to read it. I was wondering if I should do a sequel? Yes, no, maybe so?…. Please review, if you do Shika might do a sexy dance for you! Only if you review though and **NO** Flamers!


End file.
